the doctors problem
by aastrid
Summary: suddenly the doctor is ill. and this gives some heavy emotions to the companions.
1. problems

_new story. I do not own any rights to doctor who. _

_(there could be some spell mistakes.)_

chaper 1: problems

"Allons-Y!" yelled the doctor while he pulled a leaver. the whole room shook.

"what?" asked amy and river surprised. rory also looked at the doctor in suprise.

"I used to say that in a previous regeneration." explained the doctor "I was just trying if it still sounded cool."

river rolled her eyes. "and does it?"

"no" answered the doctor after a moment of thought. he pulled one last leaver and the TARDIS landed.

the doctor pulled his bowtie "lets go!"

he ran to the door but half way he seemed to trip over something. he screamed. he grabbed his head and screamed again.

river, who was the closest ran to him. amy and rory arrived a second later.

"doctor? sweetie?" river asked "what is happening?"

the doctor screamed again. river got her scanner out and scanned him while softly stroking his hair. it seemed to help a little bit. Amy helt the doctors hand, hoping that it would also help a little, and rory lisned to the doctors hearts. he was the first to come to a conclution:

"those hearts are going way too fast. even for a time lord."

river had finished her scan

"you're right" she said "he is very ill. we have to get him to the sick bay."

she typed something on a keybord on the controlpanel of the TARDIS. as soon as river stood up Amy took over stroking the doctors hair.

river pointed to a coridor. "we have to go that way."

rory carefully picked the doctor up and carried him to the way river pointed. she went first, rory followed and amy came last. now and again the doctor screamed appearently having some terrible nightmare.

"what is wrong with him?" asked amy

"he is ill, very ill" river answered "but I have no idea what is going on. I dont know anything about time lord illnesses."

river had lost some of her calmness, almost running through the TARDIS. she turned left and opened the doors on the right. they came into a quite big, white room. there were beds around the room and next to every bed was a monitor.

"the sickbay" annownsted river.

rory put the doctor on the bed. the monitor turned on and his vital signs appeared on it. river worked on the screen and amy went on stroking the doctors hair.

"he seems to be in some sort of coma" river remarked as she pushed the button called dyagnostics. on the screen came in big black letters 'Dying' river made a shocked sound and amy and rory looked up. they noticed what is said and amy cried:

"oh my god!"

tearss started to roll over her face. rory sat down next to her and tried to comfort her as best as she could. river turned away. she didnt want to show that she also was crying. rory pushed river away from the screen and started typing. he was fighthing his tears.

"cant he just regenerate?" he asked in no-one in paticular.

'no'

appreard on the screen

'his enzymes are wrong.'

after they had read it the screen changed back to the doctors signs. his hearts were beating way too fast and his temprature was raised.

"but he cant be dying." said amy while the tears ran down her face "I mean we saw him."

river didnt try to hide her tears anymore "time can be rewritten" she said while the tears ran down her face.

"how long does he have" asked amy. rory and river looked at the screen.

"two days I think" said river careully.

"I think" said amy "that we should call a few old companions. to say goodbye I mean." she stood up and wiped the tears of her face.

"there arent that many left." said river "Rose is sealed off and donna's memory is wiped."

"what about jack? and sarah-jane?" came rory into the conversation.

"we could call them" river suggested. "I'll go check on where and when we are and call them." she said while she walked out of the room. she looked of her shoulder one more time.

"would you give me some time alone here honey?" asked amy when river was out the door. rory stroke amy's hair a few times and kissed her on her cheek. "if that is what you need love" he said and left after giving her one last kiss.

_please review._


	2. Amy

_I hope you like the story.I do not any rights  
><em>

_(there could be some spell mistakes.)_

chapter 2: Amy

she started stroking his hir again letting her tears roll over her face

"you know" she said "I often wondered how you could live for so long. turns out there is an end for you. but I often imagined you dying in a war. not like this." again she wiped the tears of her face and was quiet for a minute.

"I thought you had died you know. when you left me all those years ago."

yet again there came tears streaming out of her eyes.

"that you left little Amilia." she smiled "you came back. tree times. why cant you come back now?" she waited for a reaction, any reaction. but nothing came. he didnt move.

"river says time can be rewritten." she continued after some time. "we've seen you die. in America. I dont know if i should be telling you but I doubt if you can even hear me."

she grabbed a piece of cloth lying next to the bed and carefully wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"the spaceman killed you. it killed you! and then you came back."

she stared for some time at the monitor not knowing what to say. she started to play a little with her hair and looked down.

"I love rory. I really do." she said "but I am so scared sommething will happen to him while he is traveling with us." she smiled.

"he's so sweet. I'm glad we married. and I dreamed that you and my melody were going to marry. I'd have one great son in law." she started to cry even harder "but now that can never happen." she said between her tears.

the door swung open and rory ran in. he must have heard her cry. he kneeled down in front of her and stroked her hair

"everything is going to be fine, we'll think of something" he said to comfort her.

she continued to cry

"you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"yes" admitted rory "is it helping?"

Amy nodded slightly and put her head on his shoulder. she just cried. after a while he kissed her on her cheek.

"our daughter is also having a hard time. you should go and have a look" said rory "I'll stay here" again he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

she stood up and walked to the door. before she went through the door she looked back at him and said:

"I love you."

she closed the door behind her.

_please review_


	3. Rory

_I still do not own any rights._

_(there could be some spell mistakes.)_

chaper 3: rory

"I love her. I absoludly love her" said rory as soon as the door had closed behind her

"undaubtingly, forever. but I am so scared something would happen to her"

he smiled sadly

"in the begin I was jealous of you. did you know that?" he stared for a second. "if often looked like she loved you more then me. it tore me apart." he looked at the doctor

"please don't die. you're my best friend."

tears started rolling down his face

"I really care about you. you're the coolest and weirdest bloke I've ever met." he wiped the tears of his face but inmedeatly new ones started to form in his eyes. "and amy and melody are so worried."

for a few minutes he cried letting his emotions take over. afer some time he pulled himself together and wiped the tears of his face.

he laughed a bit at a passing memory.

"did I ever tell you she made me dress up as you? that blue shirt and that tie." he chuckeld a little. "she even convinced me at one time to get my haircut the same as you had it." he went with his hand trough his hair "and that tie, one day she had been to london and came back with it. her aunt told my mum that they went to all the tie shops until she had found that one. oh, those times doctor, those good old times."

he smiled

"she even made me try fish fingers and custard. it's still a riddle to me how you can like that. I mean the first bite you think 'this is quite nice', the second is the same but at the tird you wonder what the hell you're doing." he dreamed away

"those good old days. before I was erased from time, waited those 2000 years as a roman...

I was happy you know!" he cut of his own sentence.

a sentimental smile appeared on his face. one you normally see only on people older then 60 when remembering the days they were young. he relized something

"I'm happy now too." he continued now talking more to himself than to the doctor.

there was a knock on the door. Rivers head came around the corner of the door

"rory?" she asked

(they had astablished that she wouldn't call them mum and dad because river was older than the copple)

"are you alright? can I come in?" rory nodded as he quickly wiped the last tears of his face. a woman came in after river.

"this is Sarah-jane" river explained. Sarah-Jane almost ran to the bed where rory quickly stood up. she smiled with tears in her eyes as she put a little bag on the table next to the bed.

"how long do you think he has" she asked with a weak voice.

river took a deep breath "we think about two days."

"can I have a moment alone?" sarah-jane asked. rory nodded and him ad river went quitly out the door.

_please review_


	4. SarahJane

_I do not own any rights._

_(there could be some spell mistakes.)_

chapter 4: sarah-jane

"I'd never thought you would go first" she started as soon as the door closed.

"Luke's study is going great." she said changing the subject. "we're busy fighting aliens. just like you. I also met the brigadier again. he got fat!" she suddenly started crying

"please don't go doctor, please!"

after a while, when she was somewhat calmed down she said: "I brought you jelly baby's." she picked up the bag and played a little with it.

"they always seem to make you happy."

again she cried, this time even harder

"I don't know what to do doctor. I always figured you comming to my funeral. not the other way around. certenly after last week." she cried

"I have cancer doctor. they told me last week it's terminal. I'm dying."

she sobbed for several minutes while she rested her head on the bed near the doctors hand.

"you were my world. everything in it. it took me ages to get myself back together."

she sat up and wiped her tears away with a tissue from her bag. there was, again, sweat on the doctors forhead. sarah-jane carefully wiped it off.

"you are the only one I let me call sarah. did I ever tell you that? for the rest it's sarah-jane. maybe even because you called me that. what am I gonna tell luke?" she asked more to herself, changing the subject back.

"two people who he looks up to die in such a short period. he looks up to you, very much."

there was a quiet knock on the door

"yes" said sarah-jane with a weak voice.

Amy, rory and river came in.

"martha and jack are currently somewhere in India. we can't reach them." said river, also with a weak voice. they walked to the bed.

"what's in the bag?" asked rory curiously.

"yelly baby's" answered sarah-jane "he used to carry them around and in the most weird situations he would offer a jelly baby." she smiled.

her eyes got big

"I remember something!" she almost yelled. "he told me that if he ever got ill a good cup of tea would do the trick. a good, decent, english cup of tea. it would stimulate his enzymes he said"

Amy's eyes went big.

"we need a good cup of tea!" she yelled and ran to the door.

"come on! to the kitchen!" there was a hopefull smile on her face.

"I'll stay here" said river. the rest rushed to the kitchen.

_please review_


	5. River

_I do not own any rights._

_(there could be some spell mistakes.)_

chapter 5: river

"it's so complicated" she said when they had left. "what I've done I mean. and now I can never marry you. what will mum, I mean Amy, think. she's a great mum you know. but concidering what happened I can imagine that she doesn't want me. when she finds out, I mean."

river got the towel from the table and wiped his face. she got close and carefully stroke his hair.

"oh, doctor. my doctor, my brilliant doctor."

she kissed him on his cheek.

"I remember the first time we kissed. it was great. you were a great kisser. but that hasn't happened to you yet. I know you've had your first time. the way you looked at me. I could see it."

she stared sadly at the doctor.

"maybe you have had that time and just didn't tell me. maybe this really is the end for you." she pondered out loud. she started crying.

"don't die doctor. don't you dare dying. I love you. from the first moment I saw you."

the doctor was sweating again. she checked his temprature. it was way too high.

she carefully removed his bow-tie and jacket. she folded them up carefully and put them aside. again she started to stroke the doctors hair. with the other hand she held the doctors in hers.

"just skweeze my hand if you can hear me." she was crying.

the door swung open.

_please review_


	6. Tea

_I do not own any rights._

_(there could be some spell mistakes.)_

chapter 6: tea

Amy and sarah-jane rushed in soon followed by rory. he was carrieng a cup of tea. river quickly wiped the tears of her face.

Amy took the cup and carefully poured some tea into the doctors mouth. they al looked intensly at the monitor. the doctors temprature slowly dropped and his heartbeat went back to normal.

"he's just sleeping now." said river with relief in her voice.

after half an hour his heartbeat and temprature were back to normal. another hour later amy and sarah-jane had dozed of into a deep sleep. after another hour rory and river also had fallen asleep. river was snoring softly and amy was talking in her sleep. it was something about dafodils and the hill they were on.

a quarter of an hour later the amy and river had stopped and it was quet ans the doctor suddenly woke up. it took him some time to figure out what had happened.

"the sickbay" he said to himself and noticed the tea. he drank the rest even though it had gone cold. after that he noticed the jelly baby's and ate a few.

Amy opened her eyes

"doctor?" she asked, still half asleep.

"doctor!" she yelled as her brain told her what it ment.

"I'm so glad you're alright" river said while hugging him. amy and sarah-jane joined the hug and even rory, after a moment of hazitation, joined in.

"what did i tell you sarah" he said with a smile "tea always does the trick."

he got of the bed and put his bowtie and jacket back on.

"do you remember what we told you?" asked amy nervous

"did you tell me anything?" asked the doctor truly surprised. "no. I don't think so." he smiled "let's have a good cup of proper english tea." he suggested as he walked to the door. the rest joined in and together they walked to the kitchen.

the end.

_please review_


End file.
